girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2015-04-29 (Wednesday)
Discussion for comic for . ---- Ahh, so it was the Corbettites the whole time. And thanks to Vi and her blackjack and acquired poison immunity, Our Heroine('s minions and allies) come out on top! Now the question is... will Bohrlaika take issue with what they did to KlausGil and Bang, or will she write it off as "another chance to force them to sleep"? --MadCat221 (talk) 06:12, April 29, 2015 (UTC) : Or did the EMP take her out as well? AndyAB99 (talk) 08:57, April 29, 2015 (UTC) :: It all depends on how Bohrlaika was made and how far away she was when it happened. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 09:40, April 29, 2015 (UTC) ::: It also occurred to me... Tybalt. He'd be a problem to consider too, but aligned with the Joves instead. --MadCat221 (talk) 15:21, April 29, 2015 (UTC) :::: Oh, silly me! I just realized I mistakenly accused Violetta of assaulting Tweedle's royal personage. Sorry... --MadCat221 (talk) 18:42, April 29, 2015 (UTC) :: What does EMP stand for in this case? Ethericomagical Pulse? ;-) -- William Ansley (talk) 20:30, April 29, 2015 (UTC) ::: Electromagnetic pulse. It's just a shorthand way of aluding to the Massive Aetheric Shockwave Would you feel better If I called it a MAS? AndyAB99 (talk) 21:22, April 29, 2015 (UTC) :::: Yes, I know what it usually stands for and I grasp how you were using it. I was just trying to be funny, not to offend. I failed. Sorry. -- William Ansley (talk) 21:59, April 29, 2015 (UTC) So it was the cake and not the tea and the deed was done at the Father Abbot's order. Tweedle merely tried to take advantage of the situation and was knocked out by his cousin Violetta. Interesting development, what? -- Billy Catringer (talk) 09:40, April 29, 2015 (UTC) :Violetta did no such thing. Bandying about accusations of assaulting royals is not something to be done lightly! --MadCat221 (talk) 18:44, April 29, 2015 (UTC) Why is Martellus pretending to be unconscious at first? (You can see the top of his head on the table in panel two.) Just to maximize Violetta's annoyance when he gets up? -- William Ansley (talk) 12:19, April 29, 2015 (UTC) :Just being his annoying-weasly self.-- Billy Catringer (talk) 14:20, April 29, 2015 (UTC) HA HA HA! Even as I was writing my little screed about the travails of foreign travel I was thinking "Man, the chances of the Foglios having experienced something like this must be vanishingly small. It's probably the cake." Heh, this is a bunch of fun. Say, where's Zeetha? She was the one to suggest cake, and she was eating it too. What's her role? --Gsulli7369 (talk) 14:14, April 29, 2015 (UTC) :Observe the mop of green hair in the second panel. --MadCat221 (talk) 15:21, April 29, 2015 (UTC) ::Oh yes, thanks. How did I miss that? So she was a stalking horse for the Corbettites then. Boy is she going to be peeved. --Gsulli7369 (talk) 16:22, April 29, 2015 (UTC) Great cake! Bang and Zeetha both agree. So much for funny business in the Corbettite Sanctuary. (Dang Smoke Knights...) -- SpareParts (talk) 01:42, April 30, 2015 (UTC) Huh. They got clever with the sound effect for the blackjack upside Tweedle's head. According to Wikipedia, it's called a "cosh" in british english.--MadCat221 (talk) 04:22, May 1, 2015 (UTC)